general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Life After Death/Issue 14
Dolph and Andre ran down the road, Dolph with his crowbar and a holstered pistol, and Andre with a pistol and his fire axe to his side. They had heard the truck crash, but due to the smoke, couldn't find where it was. "I'll go check out the tents," Dolph said while pointing to the barely-visible row of tents. "Alright, I'll look around here," Andre replied as he ran off to the right. He came across a row of picnic tables with a barbecue by them. When he turned around, he saw Trish. The timid girl stood there, staring at him. After a few seconds, she dropped her gun. "Please, don't hurt me," she said as she raised her hands and surrendered. "I won't. What's your name?" "Trish." "I'm Andre. Do you-" Andre trailed off as he looked off to his left. Bill walked through the smoke, his revolver raised. He aimed it at Trish's head as she turned, and fired. "NO!" Andre yelled as he grabbed Bill and pushed him into the table. He held him down with one arm and raised his other. "WHAT THE FUCK!?" "The fuck is your problem?" "You just shot that girl right in the fucking head, that's my problem!" "She's the enemy." "She was unarmed." Before Andre could land a hit, Gregory and Drake emerged from the smoke. "What's going on?" Gregory asked as he held on to his shoulder. "Bill killed someone who was surrendering." "How was I supposed to know?" Bill asked as he got up from the table. "She had her fucking arms in the air." "Stop your bickering, we have bigger problems," Gregory said. "Emily's missing. She ran off to find Devon and we can't find her." "God damn it, that was our job." "Well, she seems to have forgotten that. Come on, let's go." ---- Brie watched as the bullet forced it's way through Morgan's lower arm. She watched as Morgan fell and rolled off the wall. She heard the thump of her falling to the ground. "No!" she yelled and jumped over the wall. She ran across to Morgan, who had landed on the ashphalt and had a small pool of blood around her arm. "Morgan, are you...?" "I'm alive, if that's what you're asking," responded Morgan with a weak voice. "Come on, you need to get up." "I-I think my wrist might be broken." Morgan looked at her arm, which had a bullet hole through the wrist. She flipped it over and saw the exit hole. "At least it went all the way through." Brie took her scarf off and tore a small section off of it, and then wrapped the rest around her neck again. She bent down and took Morgan's arm. "Here, this should help with the bleeding." She tightly wrapped the scarf around the wound, and tied it in a knot. "Thank you." "Don't mention it. Now, come on, we need to get to everyone else." Brie helped Morgan to her feet, and the two started to walk. However, when Morgan was walking with a limp. "My leg must be bruised to shit," she said. Brie put her arm around Morgan's neck and helped her walk. ---- Emily reached for her pistol, which she had holstered moments before, but Terry pulled her arm away. "No, no, no," he said, and spun her around, shoving her into the wall of the building. "That's no fun..." Terry reached to his side, and slowly pulled out a knife. Emily tried to scream, but he placed his hand over her mouth. "Just be quiet, this will be over soon." ---- Jon stood in the middle of the smoke, with about four other guards who were nervous and scared. "Alright, you guys need to calm down," he said. "There's no way we will win this if we have everyone running around, shaking their gun, scared for their life. You need to be calm and confident, or you'll end up taking a bullet. These assholes want to try to take us? They've got another thing coming. We're strong, we can take them, we just need a clear conscience. They're going to regret fucking with us. Who's with me?" The other four all cheered with him, as they tried to clear their minds and stay focused. ---- Devon, after quite a while of struggling, managed to bust the door open, but also bent the crowbar, making it almost completely straight. Still holding onto the straightened crowbar, Devon yanked the door open, and ran out into the smoke, which had surprised him. Where the hell did this smoke come from? he thought to himself. Devon started running towards the highway that he could just barely make out, when he heard a muffled scream come from his left. He turned, and slowly walked around the corner, where he faintly saw Terry holding a knife up against Emily's neck. His mouth dropped, and he couldn't help but stand there for a few seconds. He started to see a bit of blood, and quickly snapped out of it. He slowly walked behind Terry, grabbed him, and pulled him off. Terry stumbled, and Devon slashed him across the face with the crowbar, giving him a giant cut across his face, and knocking him to the ground. Terry placed his hand on his face, and muttered to himself. "Oh god, no, please, no." Devon looked back at Emily, who ran up and hugged him. He looked down at the powerless Terry, and then back at Emily, who slightly shook her head. "I have to," Devon quietly said as he gently pushed her off. He held his crowbar above Terry's face, and forced it down, stabbing him in the eye and killing him. "I had to," muttered Devon, once again, and looked back at Emily, who stared at him with widened eyes. ---- Morgan and Brie entered through the main gate, and were immediately met by smoke. They quickly walked down the road as Brie held her rifle out in front of her. As they walked down the road, they ran into two familiar faces. "Devon, Emily," Brie said with a smile. "Morgan, what happened?" Emily asked, concerned about the bloody piece of scarf wrapped around her wrist. "Took a bullet, it's nothing," she said with a bit of a chuckle. Devon looked down the road and saw gunfire through the smoke. "Fuck, guards ahead," he said. "What are we going to do?" Brie asked. Devon thought for a moment, and then came up with a plan. "I have an idea, come on." Devon lead the four of them back to the building he had been in. He lead the four of them downstairs, and into the room with rotters. "Jesus christ," Morgan said, surprised. "You weren't kidding when you said they were keeping these things locked up." "It's not just that..." Devon started. "Alvin was killing people who broke rules...turning them into rotters...and then locking them up here." "He's...worse than we thought," Brie shockingly stated. "Come on, we're going to let these things lose." "Wait, what?" Emily asked. "What about everyone else? They'll get-" "Not if we find them. This will work as a distraction for the guards. We just have to keep alert." "What if we can't find everyone else and warn them?" "That's a risk I'm willing to take. This is our best bet at getting out of here now." "Drake's out there..." Morgan pointed out. "We'll find him, he'll be okay." "I hope so." "So, are we going to do this?" "I guess," Brie said. "What other choice do we have?" "Alright, you three, grab those poles over there. Hold their necks while I cut the ropes. Once their free, lead them out the front door. Emily held the first one, Jack, by the neck as Devon went to cut the rope. He struggled to cut, and Emily noticed him using his other hand. "Devon, why are you using your left hand?" she questioned. Devon held out his mangled right hand. "Oh my god. Are you okay, what the hell happened?" "I broke a rule...Alvin broke my fingers. It's nothing, I'll be fine, let's just get this done." ---- Bill, Drake, Andre, and Gregory ran through the smoke, looking for Emily. They kept yelled her name, keeping an eye out for both her, and people from Alvin's community. "This is stupid, the girl probably got herself killed. If it wasn't Devon she went after, then-AH FUCK!" Bill was cut off as a rotter sunk its teeth deep in his lower arm. He pushed it off, and aimed his revolver, but Dolph, coming out of nowhere, smashed its head with his crowbar. "Bill...fuck..." he said, and looked down at the undead he just killed. "Where did this asshole come from?" Gregory, trying to grasp for words, replied, "Probably through the front gate. This noise has to be attracting them." "Bill, are you going to be alright?" Drake asked, momentarily forgetting what had happened to Morgan. "No, I'm...I'm going to turn into one of them...just like my wife...oh god, please, don't fucking do this to me...no...oh god no...fucking hell..." Devon, Emily, Morgan, and Brie ran up from behind, reuniting with the other five. "There you are," Gregory said upon seeing Emily. Morgan and Drake, extremely happy and surprised to see each other, hugged and shared a kiss. "Dad!" Brie said as she ran up and hugged him. She looked down at his arm, which had a hole through the sleeve and a bite mark in his arm. "NO! You...you were bit!" She looked back at Devon, who had a look of terror on his face. "You let them out. YOU did this!" "No, I....I-I didn't m-" "You fucking son of a bitch," Bill said as he took a step closer to Devon. "I knew from the very start that letting you join was the wrong fucking move, and now look at what you've done! You've fucking killed me! Are you proud of that, you self-centered fucking cock sucker." "I didn't mean to-" "Bill, enough," Gregory intervened. "The boy didn't mean for you to get bit." Bill looked down at his arm, and started to get into a fluster - eventually turning into tears of sadness and fear. ---- Eric ran into Alvin and shoved his arm away as a bullet fired out of the gun. He placed his machete against the side of Alvin's wrist and started to dig it into him, but Alvin kneed Eric in the stomach. He aimed his gun again, but Alvin quickly swiped his machete into his hand, cutting off his middle and index finger, and knocking his gun over the wall. "You fucking asshole!" Alvin screamed as he grabbed his hand. He turned to Eric and pounced on him. He pulled back his left hand, and landed a punch on Eric's face. He continued to beat him until he had a large cut under his left eye, a broken nose, and a swolen face. Alvin grabbed Eric's collar, and stared at him straight in the eyes, laughing. Eric bashed his forehead into Alvin, sending him back. He pushed him off, and grabbed his machete. The two men rose to their feet, and ran at each other. *SLICE* Eric stabbed the first bit of his machete into Alvin's stomach. He turned him to the right, and kicked him off the machete, causing him to fall over the wall and land in some bushes. Eric collapsed, and took a bunch of deep breaths. "Fucker," he managed to get out. He looked back over the wall, and saw the rest of the group running, firing their guns at guards who had started to surround them. Eric sprang to his feet, and started climbing down the ladder. He hopped inside the bus, started it, and backed it up, allowing the group to escape. This time, however, he drove the bus forward again. He took the keys out, climbed out the window, and went up the ladder. As he reached the top, however, a bullet hit his leg. He collapsed on the top of the bus, and held his leg in agony. "FUCK!" he screamed as he stared into the sky. He lied there for a moment, before rolling over onto his knees. He held onto the bus as he let his legs hang over the wall, and let himself drop down. He approached the rest of the group, who were standing there, waiting for him. "You're...all okay," he said, surprised. That was, until, he saw the bite mark on Bill's arm. "Oh...fuck, man. Corpses got in?" "It was my fault," Devon said. "I let them in." "Damn right it was your fault," Bill said. He saw Devon's guilty face, and, uncharacteristically, shut himself up. "Well...there's got to be something to treat that at Harter." "Was this really worth it, Eric?" Devon asked. "We lost the truck, all of our supplies." "We only lost some of our supplies." Eric pointed out the backpacks he, Brie, Dolph, and Andre were wearing. "I anticipated this. Thought it would be best to think ahead." "Good job." "Now...onto Harter..." "Are we going to be able to make it? I mean, with your and Morgan's legs..." "I'll be fine," Morgan said. "So will I," responded Eric. "Besides, Harter is another half a day of walking away. If we stay off the road, we'll get there safe and sound." "Why stay off the road?" Brie asked. "Alvin's men will come after us. No doubt about that. If we aren't out in the open, they won't find us. We'll be safe at Harter." ---- After roughly twelve hours, the group emerged from the forest, and saw a sign in the distance. They walked toward it, and read what it said. "Welcome to Harter". Credits * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (Zombified) *Madison (Zombified) *Jack (Zombified) Deaths *Trish *Terry